User blog:AustinDR/Complete Monsters of 2017
Rose Armitage (Get Out): Personally one of my favorites that I had gotten upvoted. Rose at first seems to be a nice young woman who genuinely loved Chris, and was always supportive of him. However, she's revealed to be a sociopath who takes immense satisfaction out of forming false relationships with black men (and a black woman in one case) before sending them to her father to be experimented on. The twist is confusing with basically the white person's essence being implanted into a black body, but other than that, the reveal of Rose being the villain was actually pretty good because she didn't give off that impression that she was truly evil to begin with. And no, there is no indication that she was hypnotized or conditioned by her parents. She does all of this out of her own free will. #Albert Tesla (Criminal Case): So, this is one of two more that I had gotten upvoted. In short, Tesla was a man who had uploaded his mind into a supercomputer after which he helped Pacific Bay thrive technologically. However, he becomes dismayed by the level of crime going on in the region, so he plans on destroying it, and even if you correctly get the killer, Tesla still intends to destroy the region because it failed to live up to his vision of perfection. In short, power corrupts absolutely. #Ayush Patil (Criminal Case): Another villain with a god complex. Here, he causes an outbreak of a deadly virus to befall India, with the hope of it becoming a world-wide pandemic that would lead to millions of people dead, and he would ultimately ascend as the godly ruler over all. #Omar Bahir (Criminal Case): A member of the villainous organization SOMBRA, Omar is also known as the notorious terrorist the Sword, and his goal is to cause conflicts in the Sahara War which would lead to a cataclysmic war and the integration of the region into SOMBRA as a cell. #Maoh King and Great Genma King (Genma Wars): A terrible anime with horrible animation and voice work. The Maoh King is the despotic ruler of the world who is reviled for his love of rape. Yes, a serial rapist who is trying to sire the most powerful child who can be a match for him. If not, he kills the child for disappointing him, which is kind of like Ego in a way. The Great Genma King is the one responsible for the end of human civilzation who had secretly oversaw the destruction of the world years ago by training apes and sending them to space to deposit nuclear warheads on satelites. He later takes the form of a demonic looking baby and is hellbent on making either Loof or Gin the new Maoh King so that the travesties could start anew in a new timeline. Again, terrible shows, but you got two bastards. #Zarm (Captain Planet and the Planeteers): He was originally a Spirit of the Earth before being exiled by Gaia. Now, he aims to destroy the Earth solely to spite her. He had convinced an alien civilization into destroying itself with nuclear war, and he nearly convinces the Planeteers into kickstarting a nuclear war .He also turned Gaia into an elderly mortal woman once which could've spelled the end of the world itself. Or there was that time when he possessed a dictator into nearly scorching his homeland, among other things. He always justifies this with his whole "might makes right" ideology. #Sal (Wadanohara): A friendly looking dolphin who is actually a salmon shark. He is the twin brother of Samekechi, Wadanohara's ex-familiar. Sal is actually the Ambassador of the Sea of Death who is hoping to release Princess Mikotsu thereby bringing the sea back to its chaotic state. Oh, and he is also sexually interested in Wadanohara, and there is one instance where he rapes her in a bad ending. #Linka Loud (Stories and Tales from Dimension 63): No, not the one from "One of the Boys" the one from Omega Ultra's story Stories and Tales from Dimension 63. She switches places with Lincoln, and immediately makes his life a living hell. However, the fact that she is willing to help William Cryptos - a Bill Cipher-like character - with gathering the pieces of the MacGuffin which would lead to the destruction of reality itself - simply because she wasn't being pampered enough by her family firmly removes her from any kind of sympathetic light. Linka had turned her back on her own family, and even ages them to the point of near death all so she could have the taste of the good life. #Alice (Pilgrim): An obscure game, Alice is an inhabitant of the Other World (not that one) who makes her fortune by reaping souls and selling them. She makes a deal with Inago when her older sister was being bullied. After murdering the three girls and sentencing one to a hellish afterlife, Alice returns two years later to take Inago's soul, and she would also take her elder sister's soul if you fail. #Dr .Cyclops (Dr. Cyclops): Also known as Dr. Alexander Thorkel, he murders his assistant in a gruesome fashion and shrinks the main cast when they were getting their nose in his business. He kills two of the other characters in needlessly cruel ways, it's his depravity that makes him stand out. #Amy Hughes (Dead of Summer): The worst twist here, but she basically killed her own friend and later co-counselors solely so she could become a vessel for a demon named Malphas who had been cast into the river of Camp Stillwater by Holyoke and his followers. While she has a tragic backstory, it does nothing to undermine that she had become a sadistic psychopath. #Dr. Jake Gallo (Pathology): A medical doctor in training obsessed with committing the perfect murder, he derives sexual gratification from committing murders, and he ultimately kills his own girlfriend when he realizes that she was sleeping around with Teddy Grey. #Edel (Princess Tutu manga): Talk about adaptational villainy. This version of Edel is far from th benevolent puppet from the anime. Here, she takes the place of Drosselmeyer, and she orchestrates events in order to release the Raven and plunge the world into eternal darkness. She is a sadistic manipulator who here owns a ballet shop and is fully human. #Takada (Region): Humans always manage to be worse than the vicious beasts it seems. When the rats begin to attack Japan, Takada allows the rats to eat his students in a desperate attempt of saving his skin. He later tries to poison his only living studenr with a riceball, and condemns hundreds of people to be rat food, and even mocks them for it. Overall, he is a self-serving man who is worse than the rats, mosquitoes, and ants as he is willing to put other lives on the line for his own. Category:Blog posts